Naruto and his new family
by KyFenrir
Summary: Naruto has been an orphan all his life. What if he found a new family? Piarings not decided. Few OC's.
1. I Want To Be A Shinobi!

Disclaimer: OK, OK, I ADMIT IT, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Chapter 1

Naruto had been thankful towards the old man. The old man had loved Naruto like a grandson, not because he was the hokage, but instead he felt he was the closest one to Naruto. Naruto once heard him say, "There's so much I owe you, so come to me anytime you want." Naruto didn't understand what he meant, but just assumed he was being sympathetic. Naruto walked into his apartment feeling happy and excited remembering the last few moments of his day getting ready for the next.

_Flashback_

_Naruto ran into the room sweating, now under the gaze of the most important shinobi in the village. He opened his mouth to speak, but was inturrupted by the exhausted blonde, "I want to be a ninja." The old man smiled upon hearing this."I want to join the academy." he said with a seriousness in his eyes. _

_The hokage paused to make sure he wouldn't be inturrupted again. He spoke, "I already enrolled you."_

_Naruto stared at him for a moment digesting what he had just been told. "That must mean I have no choice in the matter." Naruto wasn't the little inane monster most thought him to be. The hokage could only sigh and nod at the remark. At first Naruto felt fustrated, even when it came down to it, the villages controlled him. He couldn't be a civilian, because he would be killed all too soon. That made him think even more about the situation, would being a shinobi wake a difference, with the chance of death so high? Yes. The chance to de able to protect himself was what he needed._

_The hokage watched the young boy for almost fifteen minutes and began his speech, "You are late in enrolling so im pushing you up a couple of years, don't worry about falling behind, you should be caught up by next year...book wise. Other factors would be taijutsu and weaponry, those will depend on how hard you work. You are not ready for ninjutsu, genjutsu and most likely not ready for," _

_"Kenjutsu." Naruto added. The hokage was slightly impressed. He could tell the Uzumaki wanted this, he even took time out of his own to study the basics._

_Naruto decided to speak again noticing the hokage's pause, "I already have a taijutsu form I made."_

_"Naruto, street-fighting isn't really considered a form of taijutsu." Sarutobi felt it necessary to clarify._

_"I know, so I based it on pure insticts." Naruto said proudly._

_The hokage was fascinated by this, but maintain his composure. The hokage had an idea, "Ok then, let's have you spar with a student your age."_

_Naruto nodded in response. _

_The hokage spoke again, "Your match will be scheduled at six in the morning, location: Konoha Ninja Academy. Just be on time."_

_"I will be.", and with that the young boy left the room._

_End Flashback_

**The Next Morning: 6 a.m., Konoha Ninja Academy**

For that morning, Naruto had an ANBU escort to the academy, because of two things, the hokage didn't want the boy to have trouble at the academy and he wasn't completely sure if Naruto knew exactly where the academy was.

"Once I present you to the instructor, I will leave." said the ANBU.

Naruto understood, there were much more important things that had to be done, besides baby-sitting. "Ok." Naruto replied.

The pair had walked around the academy to the practice area to be met by the next graduating class. There were the obvious clan heirs in the class, such as Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The ANBU had presented him.

"Uzumaki..." said the scarred man.

"Yes." said Naruto.

"You will be taking a taijutsu examination, by sparring with one of the students."

Naruto nodded as he felt air pass by him quickly. The ANBU left.

"You will be going against Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha." the instructor said, having the two stand up.

"The best fighters." said Naruto.

"Iruka-senei!" called out the Inuzuka.

"Yes." said the scarred man.

"I want to fight fox boy first."

"Why do you call me fox boy?" asked Naruto.

"That's what you smelll like." replied Kiba.

Naruto smiled, "Yes Iruka-_sensei_, let us fight first."

Iruka sighed, there was no point of arguing. "Ok, get ready."

Naruto and Kiba stood five feet from each other, kiba sizing up his opponent, Naruto looking nonchalant about the whole situation.

"Fox boy."

Naruto looked towards his opponent.

"Are you ready, or what?"

"I'm ready."

Iruka started the match, "BEGIN!"


	2. Unexpected

Disclaimer: OK, OK, I ADMIT IT, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Chapter 2

**6:05 a.m., Konoha Ninja Academy**

Iruka started the match, "BEGIN!"

The two ran towards each other, seemingly matching each other. Naruto dodged a wild punch thrown by the beastly opponent with easy and continued running past him. Kiba turned around, starring his enemy in the eye, watching as his opponent made hand signs.

"Ninjustu?" the instructor asked suprised that a mere academy-student-to-be would know one, especially Naruto, who had no parents or siblings.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyousei Ookami_"

"Stop!"

Both Naruto and Kiba looked towards the direction the voice came from. Iruka-sensei held his hand up, "Naruto, it seems you know ninjustu and summonings. I will end this battle now, the winner is clear from this point."

Kiba grunted, showing obvious irritation of being underestimated. He returned to his seat in the crowd.

"Naruto, you will not be attending the academy," Iruka said not having sympathy in his voice. "meet me after the students are let out of the academy at the hokage's office."

Naruto nodded, not understanding, but still obeying the chunins orders.

Soon the Naruto was left alone, the class entering the building. He was wondering why the chunin had dismissed him, did he do something wrong? He returned his summon back to the world he yet to understand. He began walking down the streets of Konoha towards the forest. He soon arrived at a tree that he loved to think and sleep at, he sat at the base of the tree.

"Asena, did I make a mistake." Naruto asked, appearing to be looking at thin air.

"I don't know child." said a voice that sounded of maturity and wisdom.

A wolf was present at the boy's side. It licked Naruto's face, as if to comfort him. It had been successful.

"Hey, that tickles." said Naruto, holding onto the neck of the wolf.

The wolf laid down on the blonde's lap as he petted her.

"I heard what happened from Ichiri. I don't think you did anything wrong, let's just wait until you meet up with the instructor again."

"Ok." said the boy looking off in the distance.

The wolf seemed to be not pleased by the response. She cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry..." Naruto kissed the wolf on the head.

The wolf seemed to smile, "Let's go."

"You're coming?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, now go, before you are late. I'll be behind you."

The blonde began walking back into the streets of Konoha, back to the academy, dealing with the same old glares. They always bothered him, but never let it show, since it wa the worst of his problems.

**12 p.m., Hokage's Office**

Naruto knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"Come in." he heard from a familiar voice call out.

Naruto opened the door, letting his mother figure walk through the door. Both Hokage and instrcutor looked at the creatue, not understanding her significance.

Naruto began introductions, "Old man, this is Asena. Asena, this is the hokage."

The wolf slightly bowed towards the old man, showing respect. The hokage nodded, "There is no need to bow." the hokage standing up and placing himself in front of the animal.

The wolf growled to Naruto, "She says 'She shows you respect because you have treated me kindly, not because you are a hokage.'"

The hokage nodded, "I assume you're someone special to Naruto?"

The wolf nodded and growled something to the young boy again. "She said 'Yes, I am his mother....'"

**A/N**

**THERE IS A POLL FOR THIS STORY, VOTE!!!**

**I keep chapters short because im in school and long chapters are harder to edit to me and would take me weeks. SO even though you feel inclined to tell me about this...I...DONT...CARE. Thanks for understanding. And once again, your votes change the story, so please check out the poll.**


	3. My Mother

**Ok, the poll is split 50/50. The Poll will be closing next week, all I need is ONE vote, THATS IT. ok....ACTION!**

Disclaimer: does not own naruto...

**12:05 p.m., Hokage's Office**

The Hokage offered the young boy a seat along with his 'mother', while digesting what the boy had just told him. Naruto fidgeted in akward silence for five minutes before the hokage started to speak.

"When did you first come into contact with...'Asena'?"

Sarutobi had became fascinated by the fact that Naruto could comunicate with this wolf without a contract. In the ninja world, an Academy Student never once signed a contract, because the fact of the matter was Academy Students had a habit of dropping out of the occupation.

"Six months ago we met in the woods..."

_Flashback_

_**11:30 p.m., Konoha Outskirts**_

_Naruto had been sitting in the woods waiting for day to come. He knew better than to stay out past sundown, but he lost track of time practicing his fighting style, Uzumaki Kamikaze. Why was it called this? He based it on himself, the child who knew nothing about fighting, but was willing to risk it all for the few people he saw as precious. He could easily take a civilian no propblem, but he couldn't find the resolve to hurt someone he wished to protect. He had to admit there were a couple of times that deep inside of him he felt a push on his fists and feet, but he knew that it wasn't him. The time he was most volunerable to attacks was night. He sat at the base of a tree, waiting for sun light to reach Konoha to go home and finally sleep. _

_The sun had finally risen on the large village. Naruto had begun his journey only to have a new obstacle in his path. A boar that had simply been walking around before it's path was blocked by a small human. The boar had charged toward the child bringing it's tusks into the human's stomach, impaling him. Naruto screamed as the pain racked his body, watching the blood pooling beneath him. _

_It all stopped. Naruto returned back to reality sweating, panting and wondering what had just happened. He couldn't move to dodge the now charging boar. He wasn't sure if this was real, but wasn't willing to find out like this. Naruto grabbed on to the tusks, seeing as how this was the only way to stop them from pushing through his body like he saw a few seconds ago. This action in no way halted the beast's advance, as Naruto skidded back to the tree he left moments ago. _

_'I can't keep going like this, it's...it's just playing with me.' Naruto noted as he tried to push the animal, but to no avail._

_The boar inched closer to Narto's chest as it noticed a red lining forming around the human's body. _

_'It's a trapped youkai...what a shame.' the boar thought with a short mental chuckle._

_Naruto had finally been able to push the boar back to a more comfortable distance. As a short burst of extreme red chakra appeared, the boar had been flung aside twenty feet. The only problem was that...it wasn't youkai's chakra. A wolf had looked the boy directly into his eyes, it was a nice feeling that had been portrayed before the child's vision went black._

_End Flashback_

The hokage had to stop the story after understanding what had just happened. "Naruto, did you sign a contract with the wolves?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Don't must ninja have some type of summoning?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, just not Academy Students."

"Oh, that may be true, but I'm not an Academy Student." Naruto exclaimed.

Hiruzen had to admit that the boy had a quick wit, but wasn't too sure where he got it from. Could it be from the newly introduced wolf, or could it be the fox? But that was neither here nor there.

Hiruzen decided to get to the point, "So, why was this meeting called?"

Naruto stood up, "At the spar today I summoned one of the wolves. I didn't know that it was against the rules, _Gomen nasai." _Naruto added bowing towards the hokage.

Hiruzen sent Iruka a glare, that made him sweat under pressure. "Naruto, I'm sure that this is a misunderstanding." Hiruzen said in a reassuring voice.

"It is, I was simply here to state that while Naruto joining the academy to become social, that it might possibly hold him back. Thus, not allowing his abilities to become as potent as it would as it would going on missions, getting experience now." Iruka said quickly, trying to clear the situation up.

Naruto was taken suprise by this...this would mean he would become a genin, maybe even chunin. Asena too had seemed to become more attentive at hearing this. Hiruzen looked at the chunin with disappointment in his eyes. He knew that a ten year old being a genin, even chunin wasn't exactly rare in the ninja world, but without even attending school? Never, but once again, Naruto wasn't exactly normal either.

"I'll set up another spar and a basics quiz as a test, if I see him fit, I'll promote him." Hiruzen said looking the chunin over. If it had been almost any chunin other than Iruka, they would have commited suicide from the killer intent being directed to him from one of the strongest and reputed ninja in the village. Naruto would have noticed if he wasn't too nervous about the oncoming test.

Asena licked Naruto's cheek to calm him down, she could literally smell the fear and anticipation rolling off of him.

"You'll do fine son." the wolf said.

Naruto hugged Asena around the neck, "I hope so, I don't think I'd fit into that class."

Iruka and Hiruzen had been watching the exchange between the mother and son. "Asena, are you currently living with Naruto?"

The wolf shook her head.

"But you are his mother?"

"Yes." said the wolf.

Iruka, listening to the conversation, had finally understood what happened. "YOU CAN TALK???"

"Yes." the wolf said again, annoyed with the volume level of Iruka's voice. "The situation is I haven't talked 'hume' in a long time. I am 'unflim' with some 'firms'.

Hiruzen nodded his head, "Ok then, I assume Naruto has been assisting you."

"He has tried to, 'bottom' it's going to 'tale' a little while."

Iruka tried to replace the words with the correct terminology. Hiruzen sighed "Iruka, but for bottom and take for tale.", a couple of seconds later "Ooooh. Ok."

'_It seems as though they don't teach deduction at the academy'_

Naruto yawned during the pause in the coversation, earning a concered look from Asena. "Gomen." Naruto said, thinking his mother looked at him, because of the lack of respect.

"It's ok Naruto, you're only ten so get your proper sleep. There will be a test for you, I will send an ANBU to get you when I am prepared. Good night Naruto, and make sure to get plenty sleep." Hiruzen said waving off the gesture.

"Good night, Hokage-sama."

Naruto got up and left the room after bowing to both Iruka and Hiruzen, followed by Asena.

"Ah, Asena, stay with Naruto atleast to tomorrow, please."

Asena nodded in respnse. '_What are you going to do Hiruzen?_'

Iruka and Hiruzen watched as the pair left the room. "It seems as if he has more respect when he's tired." Iruka said jokingly, earning a smile from the hokage.


	4. His First Fight

**8:00 a.m., Naruto Uzumaki Residence**

There was a light tap on the window. The blonde stirred before go back to a peaceful sleep. The tapping seemed to get louder. 'What time is it?' Naruto asked himself, before opening his eyes to only to close them again. The tapping continued and became louder and faster, Naruto opened his eyes to see...white fur? Naruto stroke the fur, gaining a look from his mother.

"Can you see who it is?" Naruto asked his mother, who was facing the window.

"It seems to be a person with the mask of...a smiling...dog?" Asena said looking at what she thought to be a poorly drawn mask.

"The hokage is waiting for you." said the unidentified man.

Naruto turned around to see an ANBU standing on the inside of his room. He had white hair, a red eye and a ninjato on his back. Naruto stood up sizing the man to about 6'3 and 160 pounds, himself being 4'3 and 130 pounds.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked out of pure intrest.

"Manako, Akaii."

"The test is now?" Asena asked positioning herself beside Naruto.

"Yes, and there are important people of Konoha waiting."

Naruto looked suprised at the answer. 'Important people?' he thought to himself, 'Am I going to fight a clan leader?'

The ANBU put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I guess you didn't know, aw well, hurry up." the ANBU turned around and disappeared.

Naruto looked at Asena with worry laced in his eyes. "You will do just fine, atleast you won't be an academy student." Naruto smiled at that fact, he wasn't too fond of the class he had met yesterday. He petted her hair, before leaving to get ready.

**-**

Naruto stepped outside of his apartment in an orange jump suit. The ANBU stared at the young boy.

Naruto felt his eye on him, "What?" he said obviously annoyed.

Akaii sighed "Nothing."

**8:30 a.m., Training Ground Kage**

Naruto looked around only able to recognize the hyuuga clan head and the Hokage. There were ten other people there and five ANBU. Asena looked each member of the audience over, reading chakra levels and elements. Out of the group only three people would be able to take her head on.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned to the direction of the voice. 'Old Man?'

'I couldn't even detect him!' Asena thought.

Hiruzen stood tall in his battle armor, with a hitai-ate that read; "Hokage."

"Old man, what's going on? Who am I fighting?" Naruto asked anxious to finally fight.

Hiruzen settled into a fighting stance. "Your test begins now, and you are fighting me."

Naruto's reserve sunk into the ground as he looked at the most respected man in the village, and if not, no one dared to speak against the man behind him.

"WHAT?" screamed out a spectator. Another spectator stood up, "Please Hokage, let me fight him upon your behalf." The crowd began to talk amongst themselves, unnerved.

The hokage looked at the boy and decided. "Ok." Hiruzen walked to the edge of the field. "Naruto, since the circumstances has changed would you like to set rules for your fight with Hyuuga Hiashi?"

Naruto had found his reserve to prove himself to the man that had helped him as much as he could, and to the woman that had taught him everything he knew. "No, but I do have a request."

Hiashi nodded.

"Please, fight me with your Byakugan." Naruto asked.

"Why do you ask for that, and not the opposite?" Hiashi asked.

"I don't think there are many Hyuuga's I could fight like this, so why not take advantage of this opportunity?"

Hiashi smiled, easing himself into the Hyuuga fighting style. Asena wallked over to Sarutobi's side, this had become the start of Naruto's first serious battle. Hiashi activated his Byakugan.

"BEGIN!" called out the hokage.

Naruto rushed towards his opponent throwing a single punch with his right hand. Hiashi blocked sending the punch in the opposite direction of the hand. Naruto used the momentum to deliver a spinning kick with his left leg. Hiashi grabbed Naruto's leg, pushing him back putting him off balance. Hiashi rushed in with an open palm aiming for Naruto's chest, Naruto grabbed the Hyuuga's wrist and held it in place. He pulled the man's arm past his body and turned slightly to push the man foward.

Hiashi faced Naruto again, Naruto threw a punch at Hiashi's stomach. Hiashi dodged to his left and brought his right leg up into Naruto's stomach. Naruto flew into the air and put his hands together, '_Inu I Suru Tori Hitsuji_' "_Kuchiyose_ _no Jutsu!_" Two wolves appeared by Naruto, both reaching up to his waist. "Korede, Kanata I need some help." Both creatures nodded.

Korede was on his left and Kanata was on his right. "_Doton: Daichi Hitoya!" _Hiashi's feet was covered with earth and seemed to be stuck to the ground. "_Tsuin Tobikomi" _the two wolves sped down faster than anyone's eyes could follow. They crashed into the ground, creating a dirt cloud that Naruto fell into. The hokage stood up as if to get a better look at the scene.

The smoke cleared. Naruto stood breathing heavily with bruises, his summonings no where in sight. Hiashi had broken out of the jutsu and had been standing two feet away from Naruto. Anybody who had truly known the Byakugan had known Naruto was in the range of almost any Hyuuga technique.

Hiashi stepped foward, "Bunshin Bakuha." Naruto exploded and swept dust into the air. Naruto stood behind Hiashi with a kunai pulled out at his neck. "Give up." Naruto said. Hiashi grabbed Naruto's hand and spun around to put Naruto's hand behind his back. He tripped to make him kneel, "You did well for somone your age, I would say you are a high genin, maybe even a weak chunin."

The same spectator that first questioned the hokage stood up, "Don't praise that _demon_. He deserves no life, espcially one as a shinobi." he spat. Two other people agreed with this statement.

Naruto looked around with a questioning look at the one that spoke up against Hiashi's statement. "What do you mean...demon?" asked a confused Naruto. Hiruzen's eyes widen, this was trouble.

The spectator continued, "Ten years ago a demon attacked this village. It was said that the Yondaime killed the vile beast, but in reality...he sealed it in you." The man disappeared with several ANBU. Naruto remained standing in the center of the field thinking of everything that had just happned. Two kunai were coming at him from the crowd, two men standing ahead of them.

_**Naruto Uzumaki, Subconcious**_

It was black. Nothing could be seen. Naruto put his hand in front of his face, nothing. He looked up and an amazed look struck his face. He was looking into two eyes that he was almost as big as. "Are you the...Kyuubi?"

There was a deep chuckle, that shook the child. "**Yes, I am human.**" Strangely to the boy, the words he spoke was actually more soothing than his laughter.

"Why?" Naruto asked the demon.

"**What do you mean child?**" Naruto watched as he saw the white teeth move up and down.

"Are you the reason why people hate me?"

"**Yes, but that wasn't the question you was going to ask me.**"

"So...you live in me?"

"**Yes.**" the demon said wondering where he was going with this.

"And you want out, right?" the boy said putting his hand on his chin, as if in deep thought.

"**Yes.**" there was a glowing spot on in the middle of the darkness, "**All have you need to do is pull this piece of paper off.**" he said gesturing to it.

"What would be the total outcome?"

"**What do you mean, I'll be free.**"

"You know what I mean, just answer my question." the boy said staring the demon straight in the eye.

The demon laughed, the thought of a mere child threatining him. **"You know I could kill you here and now. You must not like life." **Chakra began to circle around Naruto, but this wasn't the one he was used to.

A sad smile crept on Naruto's face, "I love life...just not mine." he sighed, "PLEASE tell me the end result of letting you free by pulling that piece of paper off."

**"That's better, you'll die anyway as all humans do. So just let me out and save me some time." **Kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto spoke, "It seems as if I die, you die, so that wouldn't free you. BUT if I die as a result of pulling off this seal, you will be freed." **"Yes."** "I will make a deal with you, I will try to find a way to free you, and once I do, I will. As long I see fit and the consequences doesn't results in death or harm me."

"**I see...and there will be action on my part?**" the demon asked interested in the bargain.

"Yes, protect me, teach me, and allow me to summon your kind...even you."

Naruto saw total darkness once again. The demon closed his eyes and opened them.

**Training Ground Kage**

Naruto disappeared and the two kunai were in his hand in a reverse position. "Hokage-sama, please let me fight these two. If I win, I would like to be promoted to genin."

Hiruzen spoke, "That would mean if you lose, you will have to wait one year before having the _chance_ being promoted to the next rank. Meaning to you, becoming genin."

"I agree."

"Ok, then, your deal has been made."

"Thank you." 'Fox, help me.' Naruto ran towards the pair throwing the kunai back.

Both men blocked the poor attempt and advanced toward their out numbered opponent. Naruto threw three kunai at the red haired ninja known as one of the lower clan members, Hito. He increased his speed to dodge the kunai, jumping over and behind Naruto. Naruto backed up from Hito as he pulled out a kunai to block an attack from Ushiro. Ushrio stood behind him, kunai aiming to cut Naruto's right ear. Naruto slipped out of the power lock also dodging a punch towards his head from Hito. Naruto went into a handstand and spun, kicking Ushiro and Hito away in opposite directions.

Ushiro became a blur and kneeled under Hito. "_Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu" _said Hito. "_Daitoppa_" called out Ushiro underneath Hito. The wind and fire jutsus combined, making a fireball almost three times its regular size. Naruto began forming seals "_Kuchiyose_ _no Jutsu." _a fox that came up to Naruto's head appeared beside the boy. Naruto and the fox were soon consumed in the flames, letting out no sound, it was as if the attack had wiped out his whole existence in a mere second.

Both shinobi released their jutsus to see nothing remaining, 'How... where could he be?' Ushiro looked around trying to find a trace of where the boy went. Ushiro stuck out his leg behind him, kicking Hito out from over him. 'Ushiro. How. WHY... would you side with this...this... abomonation?' A single kunai could be seen flying over Ushiro's head. Hito's look that went from anger to suprised in a split of a second told everyone there of his lack of trust he had for his partner. Hito he lowered slightly, "I'm sorry Ushiro." Ushiro waved it off, "It's ok Hito, that damned demon is getting to you."

Naruto was watching this interaction with disinterest, he decided to talk with the fox. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The fox remained quiet giving a small nod to confirm he had heard the blonde.

"What's your name?" asked the blonde, coming straight out with it.

"Niame" said the red fox.

"Nii-ah-may" Naruto said, pronouncing every word slowly.

"Why does it matter to you what my name is?" Niame asked at Naruto.

"Because I want to summon you the most, I hope we become friends." Naruto said giving the fox a smile.

"No, you just will summon me more often to create a sense of team work. Making our team stronger, you're only using me for power."

"NO!" the boy said with a fierce determination in his eyes. "To be a real team mate to me we have to learn to respect and trust and gain friendship between us."

The fox looked away from him, 'Friendship, huh?' "Ok"

"Well Niame, we have a fight to finish." The fox nodded, "I see."

**Audience**

Hiashi stood next to the Hokage with Ino-Shika-Cho trio on his other side.

The Hyuuga leader spoke, "Hokage-sama, when did Uzumaki learn a summoning jutsu?" The Hokage looked at Hiashi. "Honestly I do not know, but that's not my concern...what is, is that he has two summons."

Hiashi looked back towards the training ground.

**Training Ground Kage**

Ushiro and Hito had been on the move again. Ushiro ran behind Naruto and threw a punch at his head.

_**'Left'**_

Naruto ducked to avoid the punch and was met with a kick to the face from Hito. Naruto flew past Ushiro and was caught by Niame. Naruto smiled at the fox. 'Kyuubi?'

_**'Just listen to me and we should be able to dodge most of their attacks...me making up for your lack of speed.'**_

Naruto sighed and nodded, 'We need to talk later, ok?' he heard no resonse.

_**'Left'**_

Naruto ran far to the left to create space between him and his two opponents.

'Can you help me out with attacks too?' there wasn't a response. 'Please...' there was nothing. 'Ok, well if you decide to help me with that too then jus tell me.'

**'Duck and tackle'**

Naruto ducked under Ushiro's punch and tackled him in the stomach pushing him back.

**'Turn around, place one hand on the ground and kick, aim for the stomach.'**

Naruto turned around and kicked Ushiro in the stomach forcing him to fall back.

**'Push with your hand for momentum and sprint to your other opponent.'**

'What about attacking' Naruto asked as he got closer to Hito.

**'Right, and bring your left knee up into his stomach.'**

Naruto brought his left knee into Hito's stomach and then spun around to kick with his right leg again in the same spot.

**'Maybe I can teach you something since you won't let me out and I need to make sure you don't die.' **Naruto smiled at the thought of being taught even if it was by a demon that threatened him seconds ago with his life.

**'Left right duck sweep kick.'**

Hito was caught by his partner. "Thanks Ushiro." Ushiro smiled, "You can thank me later, for now let's jus get 'it' for now"Hito nodded.

**'Run to Niame, quickly'**

Naruto turned around and tried to run, but he was too slow. Ushiro and Hito stood in front of Naruto throwing punches and kicks that Naruto was barely dodging.

**'Leftrightduckjumpleanbackduckspinrun, DAMN IT' **Naruto fell back on the ground after Hito tried to grab Naruto's leg. **'Roll to the right, kneel, roll left and jump when coming up.'**

Naruto soon got to his summon's side, but not as soon as he would have liked. Naruto was breathing heavily as his sweat dripped to the ground.

"Are you ok Naruto-san." asked Niame, not truly caring, but wanting to know his condition to analyze the match.

"Please, just Naruo." he said grabbing onto the fox to keep himself up. "Im doing ok though, I just need a minute to rest." "Naruto...we need a plan to buy some time." Naruto nodded, "Can you carry me?" Niame nodded.

Naruto jumped on the fox's back, "We need time...ok can you run around for about three minutes?" "Yes, why?" "Because I want you to buy time for me to recover enough to fight, thats one minute. And then I may need time to figure out a plan if I haven't already."

"Just hold on as tight as you can, I can't have you falling off." Naruto nodded.

Niame began running around the field dodging kunai, shuriken and wind and fire jutsus. 'I need to lay out everything...okay: Two enemies, one fire, another wind, one exceeds the other at taijutsu, the other is good at support, Hito seems to like to attack low while Ushiro likes high, they don't kick much...probably because of my size. They aren't too fast and Ushiro notices things much faster than Hito...kunai and shuriken. Hito. Kunai. Ushiro. Shuriken. Thats it!' "Niame, I'm going to need another minute." "Ok"

Naruto steadied his breathing and felt Niame speading up. Naruto looked up to see Hito coming after them. 'And that confirms it.'

"Niame is this your full speed." asked Naruto

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm pacing, even though I can run around for hours at my top speed."

"Really?"

"Naruto, remember I am not the same as animals, where we are from we live a very long time so you learn more and can train more than organisms here."

"I'm ready, but I need to tell you the plan."

Hito spent almost five minutes chasing around the pair until he noticed something fall off the fox's back. 'It's that demon boy, I'm going to kill him right now!' Naruto stood up rubbing his butt "Ow, that was harded than I expected." Hito was a second away from landing a punch on the blonde, but disappeared as there was a crash heard off in the distance.

**Audience**

Hiruzen was watching carefully as a ten year old boy who hasn't even had one lesson in the academy manage to hold his own against two chunin fairly well. He looked down to Naruto's company, "Asena, did you know of Naruto's second summon."

"No I did not, I'm thinking he must have been waiting to reveal it." she said suprised by the fact he hid something like this from her. "I think he might win this one." This caught Hiashi's attention, "Why do you say that?"

Asena looked at him "Because, every time I see him think this hard he's never failed to accomplish what he wanted." she ended looking back at the battle.

Everyone had their attention turned to the crash.

**Training Ground Kage**

Hito stood up slowly, wondering what happened. One second he was about to hit the boy, the next he saw red and now he was trying to stand up again. Naruto ran towards Ushiro and threw a punch at him. The attack was too fast and he was forced to block. Naruto spun behind Ushiro, pulled out a kunai and held it under Ushiro's neck. There was another crash and a cloud covering the scene. Ushiro turned his eyes towards the sound. 'Hito!'

Naruto smiled, "Give up, or else your friend will get hurt even more. My summon is too fast." A fox stepped in front of an unconcious Hito, bringing it's open mouth down to the man throat. "Decide quickly...before I do it for you."

Ushiro closed his eyes and smiled.

"Hito would be pissed if I were to give up to you...but he'll get over it, I give up."

**A/N:**

**Sorry it took so long to post but I tried to make it up to you by making this fairly lenghty chapter. I'm getting into making longer chapter so I appologize for the inconsistancy ^^**

**Please vote, there's a poll on my profile, and there will most likely ALWAYS be a poll on my profile.**

**Please tell me what you thought about the fight scene...ya know, for future reference. THANKS for reading!**


	5. A new addition and Training Begins!

**Audience**

Hiashi looked slightly suprised, "He...actually won." Hiruzen only nodded looking at the boy that was breathing hardly on laying down on his back. "I think we owe him something that may or may not be possible." Both the hokage and Hiashi looked to the person speaking. " 'Shika' Nara" "Hokage." The man said bowing.

"What do you mean may or may not be?" Hiashi asked not bothering with greetings. "I mean genin teams have already been made and Hokage-sama promised." "He'll just be an add on." "And then everyone will think the Hokage is favoring the Uzumaki." Shika Nara stated. "Then he'll be an apprentice." "The same result and also he will be missing the team work and experience being on a genin team provides. Remember, that's the whole point."

Listening to the conversation made the Hokage think about the situation. He had thought about both options and chose to make Naruto an apprentice to Kakashi and or Gai. Kakashi because of his vast knowledge in ninjutsu, compliments of the sharingan. And Gai because of his advanced taijutsu. Then it hit him, "He'll be an add on for higher ranked missions and he's learned so much on his own. He will continue with his self-study."

Both Shika Nara and Hiashi Hyuuga nodded and accepted the fact. Naruto was now an official genin of Konoha.

**Field**

Naruto was laying down on his back enjoying the sky and the various shapes of the clouds.

'_Kyuubi I...we did it!' _Naruto thought to his friend. _'I didn't think you would help me out, I guess you're not evil."_ Kyuubi didn't respond. _'I guess you're jus a fur ball of love' _he thought smiling.

A cold chill went through Naruto. His blood coursed though his veins making his heart cold as shivered. _**'I don't care for your kind.**__' _The demon king spat. After Kyuubi calmed down and his container warmed back up he spoke again. _**'I will teach you what I want. If it turns out you are interested in what I am teaching, then enjoy it.'**_

'Ok, Kyuubi-_sensei._' saying the last part more like a question. _**'They're here.'**_

"Naruto." Naruto looked up to see Hiruzen, Asena, Niame and Akaii. "Hey!" the boy said with a big smile that only he could make. Naruto stood up with the help of Akaii' "I'm a genin, right?" Hiruzen nodded. Naruto jumped around pumping his fists in the air, "To think, he's actually a ninja." Akaii whispered to the Hokage, while watching Naruto antics. Hiruzen laughed at Akaii's remark. "Oh! Naruto!" Naruto turned to Hiruzen with a questioned look on his face."Close your eyes and stick your hands out."

Naruto closed his eyes and put his hands in front of him. He felt a soft material on his hands that seemed to have a little weight to help it stay in place. "You can open your eyes now." Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at what was now in his hands. "Hitai-ate..." This was all he said. "Congradulations, Naruto." said Niame. Naruto jumped up to hug the Hokage. He soon got off and went to Asena and Niame. "Hey mom, Niame, look what I got!..." Hiruzen watched with a smile on his face, "Akaii, can you make sure to have him in my office in two days?" "Yes Hokage-sama."

"Naruto I must get going now, I will see you again soon. Make sure to rest tomorrow." With that the Hokage and four anbu left, leaving Naruto, Asena, Akaii, Niame and a crowd of shinobi to talk and be the origin of many rumors.

_**'Train'**_

'_Eh?' _

_**'It's time for training.'**_

_'Why now, I just became a genin, an official ninja of the leaf. Isn't time to celebrate?' Naruto asked._

_**'No time for that. Speaking of time, the more you delay our training the less you will learn.'**_

_'Then we will do speed training later. It'll will make up for it.'_

_**'This is speed training. I have much to teach you and not to mention I could teach you your whole life and still not be done.'**_

_'Ok, ok, we will train, let's go.'_

_**'Wait...lose the ANBU.'**_

Naruto looked at Akaii, "I'll see you later, I'm going to train for the rest of the day." Akaii stared at the boy and then waved to him, "See ya." Akaii jumped to the roofs. Naruto began walking to the forest.

**Western Forest**

'Ok, we are here.' There stood Asena, Naruto and Niame, ready to train.

_**'Send Niame back and then summon me.'**_

_'Summon you?'_

_**'Yes, just do it.'**_

"Niame, Kyuubi said I have to send you back, ok?" Niame nodded, "You don't have to tell me that."

"Ok, but do I have to be in a fight to summon you?" Naruto asked wanting to summon her more.

"No you don't. But if you summon, have a reason." Naruto nodded.

Naruto put his hands into a tiger seal, "Release." Niame disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Asena walked up to the blonde, "Naruto, how do you know about the kyuubi."

"After I learned the truth abnout the Kyuubi being sealed inside of me, he began speaking to me. He helped me out during the fight by allowing me to summon demon foxes and telling me how to dodge and attack." said Naruto. "And now he wants me to summon him because of an agreement we made, he'll train me and I'll try not to die."

Asena looked worried, "Are you sure this is a wise decision?"

Naruto gazed at seemingly nothing, "Asena, you have taught me all you could. You told me my element, allowed me to summon wolves and taught me the very limited jutsus you know. For that I thank you, but now I must learn more. That is the only way to survive." Asena had known what her son had said was true, especially for him. "Ok, summon him. Just be careful." Naruto nodded.

'_Dog Boar Monkey Bird Ram' _"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

Red chakra swirled around Naruto for a split second and then disappeared. A cloud of smoke was in front of Naruto but unlike most summonings, there was a small explosion. A fox that had a strange shade of orange stood in front of Naruto , in a small crater.

"...Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

The fox looked at himself, "You put so little chakra into that." "You didn't tell me I had to put more chakra to get a bigger you." Kyuubi only sighed, "Let's get started."

"Lesson one, 'How to make me stronger?'" Kyuubi said souding quite irritated. "Tap into my chakra and focus it on me." Naruto stared blankly at the figure. "How do I tap into your chakra?" The killer intent began to leak off Kyuubi slowly in little amounts. "Focus on that shining paper for the time being, ok?"

Naruto set his hands in the rat position as he thought about the seal. Red chakra made its way out of Naruto and created a link between him and Kyuubi. Kyuubi's tail extended to match the length of his body. The link was broken by Naruto. "I'm losing chakra, even though I'm transfering your chakra to you I am still losing some of my own." "That is because you won't decide on a seal to concentrate you chakra. You switch around too much." Naruto looked confused.

"Do you even know why you use hand seals?" Naruto shook his head. "It is because you focus chakra differently with each seal. If your concentration is good enough, then seals won't be necessary." Naruto looked sad momentarily "I don't have good chakra control."

"I konw, but chakra control and concentration are similar...but not the same. Chakra control allows you to limit how much chakra is used so that it isn't wasted. Chakra concentration on the other hand allows you to direct your flow of chakra, as you were doing with me."

"But how come I was losing chakra?" asked Naruto.

"Because it isn't your chakra, it's mine."

"Oh..."

Kyuubi decided to move this along, "Next lesson, element manipulation." Asena joined the conversation, "His element is wind." Kyuubi continued, ignoring her. "I will teach you how to put your own chakra into your element allowing some control." Kyuubi said circling the blonde. "What is your element?" Naruto looked confused. "Asena just told you that." Kyuubi stoped looking him right in the eye. Naruto just realized how tall Kyuubi was, when standing he reached up a little past Naruto's head. "Sit." commanded the fox.

Naruto sat down and kept eye contact with the demon. "When I teach you, I teach you. I will allow your company to stay, but otherwise you answer my questions." Naruto nodded, "Wind." "Good we are getting somewhere, you must really want to learn."

"Ok! Let's start!"

Asena watched as Kyuubi instructed Naruto, '_Soon he won't need me...'_

**A/N:**

**Another chapter, but a short one. This one is short because I don't want to tell you all the Kyuubi is about to teach him and also I wanted this part and the next part split into two chapters. The next one should be longer. SEE YA! ...oh yea, reveiw the story and also check the poll out on my profile!**


	6. New teams?

**Hey! This chapter skips a day, so don't get confused. This is going to be a talky chapter where everyone is introduced two generations before the "Rookie Nine". Enjoy. Oh yea, I'm not going to be using location tabs as much.**

Naruto sat up in his bed and looked at his alarm clock 'Four in the morning, great.' Naruto stood up on the cold floor and moved through his apartment to the kitchen. He reached in the cabinet and pulled down a cup of instant ramen. He opened the cup and felt a something brush his leg, "Good morning Asena." Naruto said without looking down. "Good morning Naruto." She said looking up at Naruto slightly worried. "Why are you up so early?" Naruto filled a pot up with water and put it on the stove. "Did you have a bad dream?" Naruto turned on the fire and sat down at the table.

"It is because of what he taught you isn't it?" Naruto stayed quiet before answering, "It's torture." Asena knew this would happen ever since Naruto mentioned being a ninja to her. He was too inocent to become a ninja, it's too taxing on the mind. "You aren't made to be a ninja, it's not in you. You are too kind of a person." Naruto stood up and walked to the stove. "What else is there for me? This village hates me, so I need to learn to protect myself. And even if they weren't physically hostile towards me, then the fact remains they wouldn't purchase anything from me." Asena knew he was right, but she still had to try one option. "You can run away." Naruto poured the hot water into his cup. "They would kill before I made any actually significant distance."

Asena looked at the floor, "You've thought of this already?" They were quiet for some time. There was a tap at the window. "Akaii!" Naruto ran over to window with a smile. He opened the window, "What's up?" Akaii squated down to meet Naruto's eyes, "The hokage has requested you." Naruto nodded. "Can you tell me what for?" Akaii shrugged. "Ok, are you taking me?" Naruto asked. "No, I have other things to attend to." Naruto sighed at this. Akaii waved before jumping on roof tops towards the Hokage building.

Naruto put on a maroon shirt and black shorts. He went to his night stand and picked up his hitai-ate. He stared at the metal plate for a while before putting it on. He walked to his door and slipped on his sandles, "Hey! Asena, can you watch over the house for the day?" Asena was confused, but decided to ask him about it later. "Sure Naruto." With that Naruto left his house running to the Hokage office.

'My first mission, I don't want any help...no I don't need any.'

He jumped up on a roof and continued to the Hokage. He always liked the roof tops better anyway, because it meant he could avoid all the stares that were included in his every day life. He was soon sitting by the Hokage's window listening to the conversation.

"He will be joining one of your teams for every mission. This way he will still learn the importance of team work." Both the senseis nodded.

Naruto jumped through the window gaining a suprised look from all the genin. "You asked for me?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen stood up and walked over to Naruto, "Yes I did, these people are your new team." Hiruzen said gesturing to the group in front of him. One genin from the group raised his hand, "I thought only three made up a team, not including the leader." The genin's sensei decided to correct him, "A team can consist of as many as needed. The reason why three is the ideal number is because the smaller the group the faster they can move. A team of three can move fast and they can each make up for each others flaws."

"Oh. Okay." Said the genin.

Naruto waved to the group, "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My strengths are Ninjutsu and, even though most don't consider something to master, summonings. My weakness is making genjutsu, and I am moderate at taijutsu." Everyone just stared at the blonde before one of the jounins spoke.

"Hayate Gekko. My strength is weapons, mostly this katana." said the 5'7 man pointing to the sword on his back. Naruto nodded to Hayate. "I am Anko Mitarashi. My strength is ninjutsu." she said licking her upper lip. Naruto shuddered at the action.

"Well old man, is this all? Or do we have a mission?" Hiruzen laughed a little, "Naruto, you just met your team sensei's should I really send you on a mission?" "Yes." Naruto said quickly without thinking about it. Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a smile, "Anyway," Hiruzen continued. "I have thought about it and decided to alawys have a genin team out of the village, and that will be the team Naruto is assigned to. Meaning that the team that's leaving the village will have a extra person. I have even thought about the pay. The team on the outside of the village is paid more than inside the village, when concerning missions...usually."

"What?!" shouted one genin, obviously disliking that fact. "That isn't,"

Hiruzen decided to cut the genin off. "BUT I will give missions so that the income of both teams will be somewhat even. The team that does the best will have outside missions." Hiruzen looked at Naruto, "Naruto, don't mistake this. You will be pulled out of outside missions if you do not perform well enough." "Yea, yea, old man." Hiruzen smiled.

"Tomorrow, you all will be given missions to complete. For today...just get to know each other." Hiruzen said sitting behind his desk to continue his paper work. "Hai." each person in the room said.

Every body except for the Hokage himself left the room as a figured landed outside the Hokage's window. "Akaii, what is it?"

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" asked the man, worried about Naruto. Hiruzen sighed, "I hope I do."

"You are taking a big risk, putting him on outside missions could present him to danger too early in life. That would cause a break down and he would be more likely to quit or even worse. Suicide." Hiruzen looked up at Akaii to find he had left before the conversation could continue. He looked down at the streets to see nine people walking to training ground four.

Naruto was being watched by the group of genin around him. They walked a couple of minutes before Naruto asked, "What's up?" All the genin stoped and looked at the blonde. Anko and Hayate looked back at the group just to observe. They all remained quiet before one said something, "You look too young to be a genin. How old are you?" Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head, "I'm ten and I could say the same about you." The girl blushed at his comment.

Naruto began walking when he noticed Anko and Hayate more than a block away. The group of genin moved behind the blonde whispering about their new member. Naruto smiled about this. They walked for almost five more minutes when their senseis stoped in the middle of a field.

Anko spoke, "This is Training ground four, since we are more intergrated due to this kid." she said pointing to Naruto. "THE NAME'S NARUTO, not "kid"." Anko picked Naruto up by the collar, "Well you're "brat" to me." Naruto swung his arms in circles trying to get out of Anko's hold. "NARUTO AND LET ME GO." Anko smiled, "Nope." Every body sweatdropped watching the pair argue. Hayate stepped in.

"As Anko was saying, we are one group now in two teams. We must learn about one another, you already know me, Anko and even Naruto. So, please introduce yourself."

Naruto was on the ground sticking his tongue out to Anko, "You BIT me you little brat." Anko said holding her hand with the other. "I didn't noctice." he said back sarcastically.

"Anko, Naruto, we are getting started with introductions, if you're ready then stop fighting." Naruto stood up and walked over to Hayate, along with Anko. "Let's split up into teams first so brat can learn their names and team." Naruto looked annoyed by her comment but didn't do anyhing. The group split into three sections, Anko's team, Hayate's team...and then Naruto.

The girl from before that had asked Naruto his age started, "Hi my name is Aiko, I like apples and going out. I hate ghost stories and...yea, thats about it." she looked shyly at Naruto and then to Anko, her sensei. Aiko had on a long sleeve green shirt and white pants. She had soft pink eyes and long green hair that was in a pony tail that reached the small of her back.

The boy on her right went after her, "My name is Isamu .I enjoy writing and I hate fake ninja." He stared at Naruto for a moment before returning his glare to nothing. Isamu had short black hair that laid down perfectly, he also wore a short sleeve blue shirt and a pair of black pants with a kunai holster on his left leg.

"I am Katsurou. I like winning and being on top. I HATE losing and even more, excuses." he said not even looking at Naruto. Katsurou wore a black shirt with short sleeves that had a nuber one on the back in white and white shorts. He had brown eyes and red hair that looked like Naruto's hair, but managed into an up right position.

On the other side of Naruto, Hayate's team started "Takehito, short answers, long explenations."

The girl next to him sighed, "I apologize, but as you heard he likes short answers and hates long explanations. I am Yuri, I like flowers and I hate D-rank missions." She said with a smile. Takehito had a sweater the was brown and dark green pants with a kunai holster on his right leg. He had brown hair that was in a ponytail like Aiko's, but only reched his sholders. Yuri had a lily behind her left ear that matched her dark purple hair and eyes. She had on a sleeveless shirt and pants that reached the middle of her calves that matched her lily.

There was only one more person who hadn't been introduced. On the left side of his face was a scar, that looked like a veritcal cut from over his eye to his chin. He had red and black gloves, only black on the fingers. He had a black shirt and black pants. Both his eyes were orange and his hair that had just fallen past his eye brows was white. "My name is Kouta, I will protect those that desrve to be protected and kill those desrving to die."

Naruto was taken back by this, "How do you know who to protect and who to kill?" Kouta looked at him in the eye, "Those who wish to live to love I will protect, those who kill with no mercy, I will kill." He said the last part stronger than anyone would have expected from the quiet white head.

"Well I'll go again, becasue we didn't really have the same format." Naruto said scratching the back of his head and smiling. "My name I Naruto, I love training and getting stronger, Asena, Niame and Akaii. I hate people who judge without logic."

Yuri sighed, "Whew, I thought it was going to be as lame as Kouta's." Every body laughed excpet Kouta himself. Yuri smacked Kouta's back, "Hey, man, I was just playing ok?" Kouta said nothing and looked bored.

Anko looked at Hayate as he spoke, "We should leave them alone, I miss Yugao and I'm sure you miss your snakes." Hayate's eyes were wide as he noticed something sliding, making it way up his leg. "TEAM, we will meet at the Hokage's office tomorrow at six in the morning. Be on time." Hayate said quickly and disappeared with leaves seeming to follow behind.

Anko smiled and waved, "See ya brat." she said as she did the same as Hayate. All the genin watched confused.

Naruto looked around him, everyone looked back at him except for Kouta and Aiko, who really seemed interested with the ground. "Let's take a vote, train or go out together." he looked around for any more suggestions.

"Everyone for training raise your hand." Naruto was the first to raise his hand. Katsurou was the next, and Kouta. "It seems like that's that, going out it is." He looked to the four around him that didn't raise their hands, "Where are we going to go?"

"I want ramen." said one girl quiet. Naruto looked at Aiko surprised, "Ok let's go to Ichikaru's!"

**Ichikaru's Ramen Stand**

Naruto walked inside the stand first, "Hey old man!"

"Hey, Ayame it's our best customer." A girl looked through the little window, "Hey Naruto!" Naruto waved at the girl, "Hey Ayame-neechan!" the man noticed a couple of people come in after the young hyperactive blonde, "And you brought friends along with you?" Naruto nodded. "This is a first, you've never brought in company." Naruto and his new team mates sat down at the counter. Aiko was at the far left with Naruto following, then Isamu, Katsurou, Takehiko, Yuri and Kouta at the far right of the group.

Teuchi was happy to see that the boy had finally found some friends, "Everyone here gets ramen on the house, except for Naruto." The group smiled and thanked the man before Naruto noticed what had been said, "Hey old man, what's that about?" Naruto asked. Teuchi chuckled, "Giving you free bowls of ramen is another way of me asking for you to shut me down." Aiko, Yuri, Isamu and Katou had laughed at that as Naruto sulked about it.

Aiko leaned over with a slight blush visible in her cheeks, "Naruto, you can share with me." Naruto smiled and hugged the girl, "Thanks Aiko-chan!"

The group talked over ramen, while Aiko shared her Ramen with Naruto. Naruto felt bad about eating most of the girl's food, but she reminded him that it was free.

Katsurou stood up, "I'll see you guys later." Naruto turned around, "You're leaving already?" Katsurou nodded. "It's getting pretty late." Isamu got up too, "He's right, I gotta go home too. We have to get up tomorrow morning, so don't you guys stay out to late." Isamu and Katsurou walked off. Kouta sighed and looked up at the sky. "I'm going to go train before it gets too late." Naruto looked at him, "Be careful and don't over do it, ok?" Kouta didn't respond and left.

Yuri looked at Aiko, who squirmed in her seat. She whispered to Takehiko, "Let's go, it seems as if Aiko has a young crush." Takehiko glanced over at Aiko, "Ok" he whispered back. Yuri and Takehito both got up, but only Yuri spoke, "We're leaving now, It's hard enough to wake him when he does get a good amount of sleep. You two get home soon, ok?" Aiko blushed and Naruto had a question on his mind. "You guys live together?" Naruto asked. This earned a blush from Yuri who shook her head furiously, "Ok, bye now." Yuri turned around grabbing Takehito and dragging him home.

Naruto looked over to Aiko, "So, what do we do now?" Aiko's head shot up. "Um...I don't know. You want to...uh... go to the training ground?"

"Are we going to train?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so." she said completely oblivious to the fact that she was going to a secluded area with her crush.

Naruto grabbed Aiko's hand and stood up while pulling her with him. "Hey! Old man, we're leaving!." Teuchi came out from the back, "Ok Naruto, be safe." Ayame stuck her head out the window, "See ya Naruto."

"Bye Ayame-neechan!" Naruto said waving to them.

Aiko walked behind Naruto wondering why he was still holding her hand. "Um, Naruto?" Naruto turned around to face her, "What's up?" She started looking around to avoid eye contact as much as possible, "Why is everyone staring at us...well you really." Naruto turned around, "I don't know."

They walked in silence until they reached training ground four.

"Oi Naruto, Aiko, what are you guy's doing here?"

Naruto and Aiko looked up to see Kouta sitting in a tree. "You're still here?" Naruto asked. Kouta jumped out the tree and landed in front of Naruto, "Yea, just thinkin' about a new way to train." Naruto looked at Aiko and then looked back to Kouta, "How about we all spar?" Kouta looked at Aiko who didn't voice a complaint, "Ok."

Naruto let go of Aiko's hand, which she really didn't want to happen. "Only taijutsu and standard shinobi weapons." Aiko pulled out a kunai, "Ok, that's all I need." Naruto smiled at the girl, "Good luck." Naruto stood in the middle of Aiko and Kouta, who stood roughly ten feet from each other. Naruto leaned his head towards Kouta, "Can we use pure chakra?" Kouta thought about it for a couple of seconds, "How much chakra could you have? Yea, chakra is allowed, BUT no ninjutsu or genjutsu."

Naruto smiled, "Great, but I think you guys should come at me at the same time. Otherwise someone might get hurt." Kouta charged at Naruto, "Don't get cocky punk." he threw a punch at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged the punch. "There's a reason to be." Naruto did a spin kick that landed on Kouta's chest. Kouta stepped back trying to find his footing again. Kouta ran at Naruto and threw a punch at his face. Naruto grabbed his wrist, "Ai-chan, are you going to join?" Naruto asked turning his head to her. Kouta kneed Naruto in his stomach causing Naruto to release his hand. "Don't you EVER treat me like I'm nothing." Kouta said. Kouta took out a kunai and drove it into Naruto's arm.

Naruto grunted as the kunai went into his skin and splatered blood on both of their faces. Naruto looked at the wound with wide eyes and then to Kouta. Kouta didn't look mad anymore, but he didn't look like he was going to say sorry. "I told you not to get cocky." Naruto looked up at the sky with an emotionless face, "And I told you there's a reason to be cocky." Naruto grabbed Kouta's throat and punched he with the other hand. "I made it to genin for a reason." Naruto jumped on top of Kouta and put a kunai on his throat. "I'm stronger than you and I always will be."

Aiko threw a kunai that was headed in between Naruto and Kouta. "Kouta cover your eyes!" A kunai flew in the middle of the two, "Flash bomb." Naruto whispered. The field brightened to the extent you couldn't see your hand in front of your face.

When the light died down Aiko was behind Kouta facing the opposite direction. "Where did he go?" asked Kouta. "I don't know, you can't sense him?" Aiko asked. Kouta shook his head. They stood there scaning the area. Aiko heard kouta panting, "Kouta...are you ok?" Kouta looked back at her, "I'm just a little winded. He's a hard hitter." he said the last part while turning back around.

"No, he's lying." Naruto said. Kouta and Aiko both looked towards Naruto. Naruto walked to the pair slowly, "He's scared. Why? Because he had a high place in the class, But he grew up. And when he stepped into the real world, he noticed there are people SO much stronger than him." Kouta began to leak blood lust into the air. Aiko looked worried, both for Naruto AND Kouta. Naruto reached the two and Kouta spoke, "You think you're so great, when you're just a little kid. And I have to put you in you're place. No more rules, Aiko stay out of this." Aiko stepped back, not wanting to argue and make the situation worse.

Naruto smiled, "Finally broke you." he said putting his hands together in a half _tori_ (Bird) seal. "The reason I can dodge your attacks so easily is because I can control the density of the air. By adding chakra I can control the air to make it harder to move through. Of course I have to even it out, so I learned how to do the opposite also." Naruto's chakra began to spiral around him in a thick line.

Kouta's eyes widened, "So, you're not that fast in actuallity?" Naruto shook his head, "I am, if not faster. Realize that by doing this whole process it takes large amounts of concentration, not to mention chakra."

Aiko looked behind her to see Naruto talking to Kouta, "How far is your range?" Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. Why?" Aiko jumped in the closest tree, "Let's find out." Kouta followed suit. "By doing this we will do our job as teammates by helping you improve. So how does that work?"

"First I put my chakra into the air and focus on it. Doing this I can change the density of the air and even the temperature." said looking up at the two. "By the way, did you change your hair Ai-chan?"

Aiko blushed and rolled her eyes, "Naruto, we are trying to help you. Please stay on track." she said looking off in another direction avoiding Kouta and Naruto's eyes. "Yes I did." Kouta groaned realizing what was happening.

Naruto waved his hand, "Sorry."

"Do you have to expand or can you single out a point?" Kouta asked, tiring of their conversation.

"I can do both pretty well, could be better..." Naruto said. "Did you cut it?"

"Yes, but please Naruto keep in mind it's late and we'll have to go soon." she said crossing her arms. Naruto sighed, she was right. "Ok, I give, but what do you want to test?" Kouta was glad that they could get back to his favorite hobby, training. "You're range." he said. "Both when you expand off yourself and also when you expand in a different location."

"I'm sorry but I can't do expansion in a different location yet. That's the next step after learning how to increase other's speed." Aiko looked confused. "So what happens when you put your chakra into the air away from you?" Naruto thought for a second.

_'Kyuubi?'_

_**'What do you want?' **_he asked irritated about getting distracted from his thoughts.

_'You know how I use my element and chakra, right?'_

_**'I should, shouldn't I? I'm the one who taught you about that.'**_

_'I have a question about it.'_

_**'Hurry up and ask it so I can answer it. And after that...don't bother me for the rest of the day.' **_he said laying down in his cage closing his eyes.

_'How would you describe the process?'_

_**'Leave. And don't bother me tomorrow either.' **_he said sending a cold chill down his body.

Naruto sighed, "It's a secret, but I will tell you." Naruto jumped into the tree that the two were occupying. "Move in closer." the three of them huddled together. "It's like...wooosh." he said sounding dead serious.

Kouta and Aiko stared at Naruto, finding it hard to close their mouths. "Naruto." Naruto looked over to Aiko, "That doesn't make sense." Naruto smiled, putting his hand behind his head. "I don't really know how to describe properly."

Kouta sighed "Then it will be harder to help you. We could teach you something else."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Tree walking." Aiko said, "It will help with chakra control. Oh and it's pretty cool."

Naruto nodded, "What's that Ai-chan?"

"It's when you walk on trees using you chakra. But why do you call me 'Ai-chan'?" Aiko said.

"Why would I want to walk on trees?" he asked, "Do you want me to stop calling you that?"

"The next step would be walking on water. It's a good way to travel if you don't like boats." she said, "I don't really mind, it's just that I want to know."

"Sounds pretty useful, but isn't it dangerous because of shinobi whose element is water?" he asked thinking about his own element. "And I want to be close to you."

Aiko looked suprised at his response. She hadn't been expecting that, "You have to becareful then. How close?"

Kouta was rubbing his temples, "First of all I am still here. Second of all stop having two conversations at once, it might confuse the readers." (turns to you, "Gomennasai") "You guys can talk about your love life _after_ we are done." Aiko and Naruto blushed at his statement.

Naruto yawned catching the attention of Kouta. "Let's continue this some other time, we need our rest for tomorrows mission." he said walking back to the village.

Naruto looked at Aiko, "See ya tomorrow Ai-chan." Aiko turned around, "Ok Naruto-kun."

Naruto and Aiko both parted ways, heading to their houses.

**A/N:**

**All the genins introduced in this chapter are based on the rookie nine, try to match them up! Some hold more than one persons characteristics ^^**

**Review, give suggestions and please vote!**

**I do want to make the rookie nine stronger to at least hold their own against Naruto. I don't like god mode xD But don't get me wrong, if I send someone away for five years they better be one of the best damn ninja ever!!! anyway, I don't know how to make that happen. so please give me ideas. **


	7. My Turn

**For this chapter only.**

_'Thinking.'_

_Flashback_

_**Kyuubi chakra enhanced Naruto speaking**_ ...whew

Enjoy...vote a little...and don't be afraid to comment!

Naruto sat up drenched in sweat with his breathing labored. His lungs expanded and returned to normal, moving his chest in and out. He adjusted himself on so that his legs fell off the side of his bed. Eyes closed and breathing becoming more steady he spoke to himself.

"It's only a dream. Only a dream..." he repeated over and over again.

Naruto looked around for Asena after noticing she wasn't next to her. He went into the kitchen searching for his mother. Nothing. He moved into the bathroom calling out her name, "Asena!" Still nothing. He grabbed a shirt and walked outside while putting it on. There were the same people around with the same glares...he hated them. Naruto felt the most uncomfortable he had ever felt. He was lost, not physically, but mentally. "Where are you mom?" Naruto choked out trying not to cry.

The air was cold. It reminded him of the first time he kicked out of an orphanage. He didn't know what he did wrong, but the last thing he did was take a shirt out of the laundry. The person who ran the orphanage made sure to chose his clothes personally. In those days he sported a shirt that may or may not have been white, but turned mostly brown. As for his shorts they reached his knee but no further. The thing that was the worse about these clothes were the rips and tears that adorned them.

_Naruto sat crying beneath the woman as she had the clothing on the table, ripping the fabric apart with a jagged rock she had found outside._

Naruto laughed at the memory of the old woman tearing up what was his soon to be outfit. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and soon ended up where he used live before he turned four. The orphanage. He entered through the doors and ignored personnel who made death threats. He climbed the steps slowly while multi-tasking. He was also controlling his emotions, for some reason it felt alot harder to keep his anger in control.

_A kid around eight held Naruto by his collar. His brown hair cut so that it fell over his face. "I'll never forgive what you did to my father." he whispered so that only Naruto could hear. He slammed Naruto against the wall as he punched the wall behind him, creating small cracks in the wall._

He reached the top of the staircase dragging his hand behind him, the only problem was that it was in the wall next to him._ 'When did I do that?' _he pulled his hand out of the wall and continued down the hall. He reached his room that was located at the end of the hall. He turned his body to the left, as the hallway had only been big enough to fit two of him uncomfortably, so it was easy to reach the door knob. He gripped the wooden sphere that has given him hundreds of splinters in his years of living there.

_'To think about it, I probably would have died of an infection if I wasn't able to heal at the rate I did.'_

This time wasn't any different unfortunately. Naruto growled and kicked the door down.

_Naruto was in the corner furthest away from the door. Sitting down on the ground with his knees pressed against his chest. The room was pitch black. The windows had been boarded up to keep light out. Even the space between the door and floor had been covered. The only time he had light in his room was when almost everyone had went to sleep and he hated those few times._

Naruto stepped into the room. It hadn't been changed since the last time he was here. The commotion had increased down stairs, but he didn't let his mind wander. Naruto walked to the window and place his hand on the wood. _'Can there be light to touch the walls?' _He pulled off the boards and stared outside, '_Night.' _He laughed at the luck he had. _'Of course, only I wouldn't have the priv...' _he turned around to face that same corner.

Sweat and tears ran down his face as he looked at the walls and floor.

_There was a large person standing at the spot where light was able to reach the room. The exact spot where you would be after opening the door and entering a room. She was roughly five foot seven, three hundred and eighty pounds. She had a dark brown her that laid down flat. She closed the door to begin the nightly ritual. It had been the same for a year now. The same room, feeling, darkness, pain, screams, even the same knife. Tears slowly made their way down his cheeks. She looked at him and smiled as one of his tears fell on the ground, "I love it when you cry!"_

Streams of blood ran down the walls.

_Naruto turned around to avoid the sight of what was happening to him. The woman placed the knife on his back gently enough so that he was aware of it, but couldn't draw blood. She laughed that same laugh he was afraid of, "Don't worry," she said stroking his hair "I'm starting now." _

"You still like to cry don't you?" Naruto looked at the doorway. It was her. "I love those tears." she said smiling. "Oh, and how I've missed your blood." she started walking towards the genin. Naruto pushed his back against the wall, "Get away." The woman came closer, "What was that? I didn't quite hear you." she placed the knife on his chest in the same fashion she had always done before she began her fun.

**"****Get away.****" **Naruto grabbed the woman's wrist and threw her to the ground. **"****Die.****" **he let go of the woman's hand and put his hands in a weird half tora (tiger) and half uma (horse) seal. The woman curled up with her hands holding her throat. He bent over to her ear, "Don't worry," he said stroking her hair "I'm starting now." He pulled out a kunai and covered her mouth.

Naruto felt a sharp pain in his arm. "Asena?" he asked looking down at the wolf. "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto, you're in a genjutsu." she said looking in his eyes that held malice that she only had seen in an animal. "Release the Kyuubi's chakra. It's too high a level for your chakra to work, even with the amount you have."

Naruto looked at the woman laying down on the floor, "Asena, I don't know if I want to leave." he said with tears running down his cheeks. "I'm not sure."

Asena stared at him with disbelief, "Naruto?"

Naruto put both his hands on his head as he fell to his knees. "Leave." He held out his kunai at her.

"No." she whispered.

"LEAVE!"

"You're a failure."

Naruto's eyes went wide. He looked at her. "What...are you saying?"

"I'm saying your parents left you. You disgraced them with your presence _demon_!" She spat at him.

"You're wrong...my parents died."

She laughed, "Your paretns never died. _You_ should be dead, but the hokage wants to keep you to use as a weapon." Naruto shook his head, "Why do you think he never took you in? He's been _using_ you." Naruto's head shot up at the statement. Asena looked at his purple eyes. "If that wasn't the case, I would've killed you long ago."

Naruto's eyes went pure red. He rushed at the wolf, full intention of killing her. He threw a right hook that Asena easily ducked. She tackled Naruto, sending him crashing through the wall. Naruto stood up, red chakra swirling around him. _'FOX!'_ Naruto yelled. _**'She finally got you here.'**_

"Wha-?" a red pulse pressed it's way out of Naruto's skin through the immediate area. Everthing went black.


	8. A Test?

Naruto opened his eyes. "Asena?"

The wolf turned to look at him, "Hey, you're up now." Naruto nodded, "What happened?" Asena walked over to Naruto's body that was now resting on a bed. "You were trapped in a genjutsu." Naruto turned to look at her, "I know. I mean who did it."

"Naruto, I would like to ask you what you saw...or experienced." Asena said. Naruto looked away from her, "I saw me returning a favor that I never got the chance to. That's all. Now answer _my_ question." Asena looked at her son a bit worried, she wasn't sure if he was telling the truth. "It was an academy teacher named Mizuki."

"What did he want with me?" he asked, turning his head in Asena's direction. "He wanted to give you a scroll that he said would promise you a sure position as a chunin." Naruto sat up with his legs hanging off the side of the bed. "What did you do?" she looked up at Naruto, "I took it, I didn't know what you would want to do with it." Naruto stood up. "Where is it?" Asena walked to the end of the bed and pulled something out from under it. Naruto recognized it and picked up, placing it on his bed. "Don't you think you should do this some other time? It's four o'clock now." Naruto opened the scroll, "Don't worry mom, I'm just going to see what's in here and practice a simple jutsu."

"Justu?" Asena asked. "Yes, this is a scroll full of jutsus. And they look strong." Naruto said with flames burning in his eyes. _'At least he seems better.'_ she sighed and smiled Naruto turned to her, "Hey mom."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for saving me last night." he kissed her head. "That's what mothers are suppose to do." Naruto smiled, "I never asked, but now I wonder...why can you talk?" Asena jumped up on his bed. "I'm a demon." she said simply. "Ok." Naruto stared at her, "WHAT??!!!" Asena buried her head in the pillow she was resting on. She lifted her head back up, "I'm a demon."

"HOW COME YOU NEVER MENTIONED THIS?"

"You said it yourself, you never asked."

**"**I'M SURE YOU COULD HAVE SLIPPED IT INTO ONE OF OUR CONVERSATIONS!"

"You know, you are reacting much differently than when you found out a demon was sealed inside of you."

"Hm, I don't know maybe it is because two people aren't trying to kill me. OR maybe it's because you are my _MOM!"_

"Sorry. It slipped my mind, because I thought it wasn't important. I guess I was wrong."

"Well, you were."

"I guess after all this time I spent taking care of you doesn't matter either." Naruto remained quiet. "Sorry, it's just that it's not something you'd suspect." Asena closed her eyes, "It's ok, but you have to understand that everyone has a past and everyone has secrets. Keep that in mind. Get back to your training and wake me up before you leave."

"Ok." with that Naruto scanned the scroll. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu...'

______________________________________________________________________________

Takehito, Yuri, Kouta, Hayate and Naruto all stood outside the gate. "My first mission." he said grinning. Yuri patted him on the head, "Don't get too happy, it's only a D-rank."

"Ai, Yuri, let him enjoy himself. He has a rare experience, to be able to have a D-rank at ten is pretty impressive!" Kouta gave a thumbs up to Naruto. "Whatever, as long as he doesn't get in my way if action comes." she said walking beyond the gate, leaving the village. Kouta leaned over to Naruto, "She's jealous." he whispered smiling. The rest of the team trailed behind Yuri.

It had been twenty minutes since team three left the village and there hadn't been any type of fighting. Unless you want to count when a bandit jumped out of the bushes and Naruto punched him, knocking him out.

Yuri groaned, "Hayate-sensei, why do we have to do these types of missions? They are soo boring." Hayate turned his attention away from the clouds, "To get you familiarized with the outside areas, with as little threat as possible. If we were to wait until you were on important missions then you would be at a disadvantage."

"If we have important missions, then we must be strong and ready." she reasoned.

Hayate shook his head, "A team of genin can be a jounin anyday, if they were smart enough about it. And using a person's ignorance in any situation will give you the upper hand. Even if it is only for a moment."

"But Yuri is right, this is boring." Kouta said.

"Then let's play a game." Everyone looked downward at Naruto. "Like what? We are on a mission in the middle of who knows where. We are with mister quiet, sensei, great me, and that _old witch_." kouta said, stressing out the last part before his death.

Yuri threw Kouta at a tree that was conviently placed in th middle of the road. She punched his chest, kneed him in his stomach, kicked his side and...repeated. Naruto watched intently as Yuri picked her speed before all he could see was darkness. Takehito covered his eyes with his hand, "It's for the best. Even I wish I didn't have to see this."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Kouta was wrapped in bandages over Hayate's shoulder as they walked back to Konoha. "Yuri-chan, you over did it." Yuri looked at Naruto, "He's just acting." She said waving at Kouta. "Even if you say so..."

"Kouta, go scout up ahead." said Hayate. Kouta sighed, "Can't Naruto do it, he can be like an intern."

"Naruto, you scout up ahead." Hayate turned around and threw Kouta on the ground, "And you owe me five laps around Konoha when we get back." Kouta turned pale at hearing that.

"Yes Hayate-sensei!" Naruto ran a couple of feet ahead, "_Kuchiyose_ _no Jutsu!_" Two clouds of smoke appeared beside either side of him. "Korede, Kanata we're scouting!"

"Where?" Korede asked. Naruto looked at Hayate, "Sensei?"

"Five miles out and around, should take you an hour."

Naruto nodded, "_Kuchiyose_ _no Jutsu!_" Every looked around. Naruto shrugged and began walking towards the forest. Kouta stood up, leaving bandages on his arms and legs indicating he couldn't fight. "Usually a rookie would run as fast as he could."

"No Kouta, _you_ ran as fast as you could." said Hayate.

_______________________________________________________________________________

The trees were uncomfortably close to each other, forcing Naruto to slip past them. A tint of orange laid on every tree as the sun set. It would be harder to find someone if night fully awokened. It had only been five minutes since he left the team. 'Could this be more of a test?' He looked around for any sign of a genjutsu. 'At least this is real.'

"Alpha, where are we going?" Naruto looked down. "Alpha...are you gonna call me that from now on Korede?" "Yep." Naruto jumped over a tree that had fallen recently. "We are here." Niame stood on a branch with nine foxes behind her, gathered in the trees behind her.

"Naruto. Why have we been summoned?" Niame moved with ease to the ground. "And why have you summoned so many of us?" Naruto walked foward, "I have a task of scouting a five mile radius in fifty minutes." Niame signaled the group to attention. All ten foxes lined up with Niame slightly ahead of the others.

Naruto held out a single piece of paper, "This is the plan..."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Hayate stood at the base of a tree that was located on the outside of the clearing. On the left of the tree stood Yuri. On the right stood Takehito. "It's already been thirty minutes. When is he coming back?"

Hayate raised his hand and put his hand on Kouta's chest. "If I can still put my hand on you chest...and we aren't in battle, you are to close to me." Kouta sighed, "He probably got caught somewhere by a gang of bandits. I'll go search for him." Yuri giggled. "What's so funny?" Kouta asked. "Oh nothing. It just seems like you're worried about him."

"Not at all! He's a ninja now, he can protect himself." Kouta began walking in the direction Naruto left. "Then why are you still going?" Kouta looked back with a smile, "He might have missed a rogue [ninja]." Kouta jumped back, dodging an uppercut from Naruto.

**A/N:**** Hey guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR ^_^ Eh, so what I'm a little late?** **BUT I do apologize for the late chapter... Update coming soon (Hopefully)**


End file.
